The Demon Hunter (Warcraft)
Summary The demon hunters are a playable class in World of Warcraft. They are elves disciples of Illidan Stormrage their goal is ending the burning legion wielding the same fel powers as the demons the slay. They are primarily melee fighter but can also use fel magic to fight from range. The playable demon hunter also referred to as The Slayer is currently the leader of the Illidari . Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely 7-B Name: Chosen by the player referred to as The Slayer Origin: Warcraft Gender: Chosen by the player Age: Unknown but likely at least few hundred years old Classification: Demon Hunter, Leader of the Illidari Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Body Control, Enhanced Vision, Flight, Fel Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Aura, Statistics Amplification, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Resurrection, Summoning, Symbol Magic, Fear Manipulation (With Sigil of Misery), Magic Reflection, Healing, Invulnerability, Power Nullification (With Sigil of Silence) Resistance to Magic (With Empowered Demonic Wards) and Possession (They constantly fight with the demon inside them for control of their bodies) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+, likely City level (At least equal to Illidan) Speed: At least Subsonic (At least equal to Illidan) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class, likely City Class with the Aldrachi Warblades and the Twin Blades of the Deceiver Durability: At least Small City level+, likely City level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range, several meters with fel projectiles Standard Equipment: The Twin Blades of Deceiver and The Aldrachi Warblades The Twin Blades of Deceiver: are a pair of powerful warglaives imbued with a portion of Kil'jaeden powers. They can be thrown releasing a whirlwind of fel energy. The Aldrachi Warblades: are a pair of blades belonging to Torannar the champion of now-extinct aldrachi civilization that was one of the only one able to fight the legion. they are crafted from a special mineral that has the abilities to absorb souls and they will get stronger with every soul they absorb. Their power was so great that it managed to inflict a small wound on Sargeras. Attacks with the Aldrachi blades will result in the target to have part of his souls shattered. Creating soul fragments that the demon hunter can consume to heal or use to empower other abilities. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Enhanced Vision - Becoming a demon hunter involves a ritual where they have to gouge out their eye sockets in order to obtain spectral sight which allows them to see magical energies, invisible enemies and see through objects Body control - Demon hunters can grow wings and spikes from their bodies Fel Manipulation - Demon hunters can send a beam of fel energy from their eyes, unleash fel explosions around them, breath fel fire that is almost impossible to extinguish by regular means and create spikes out of solid fel to impale their enemies Aura - Demon hunters can create aura around them that will burn enemies with fel fire and dispel harmful magic effects Invulnerability - They can temporarily shift into the twisting nether becoming immune to damage but they won't be able to attack either Darkness Manipulation - They can cover a small area around them with darkness. Magic Reflection - Demon hunters can dispel harmful magic effects from them and return them to their original caster. Mana Rifts - Demon hunters can create mana rifts that will explode and remove mana from anyone caught in the explosion Soul Manipulation - Demon hunters can consume souls to restore health empower their barriers or use them to make spirit bombs. Statistics Amplification - Demon hunters can increase their damage output with skills such as Chaos blades, Nemesis, And use Metamorphosis for both offensive and defensive boost Resurrection - The playable demon hunter has immortal demon soul just like Illidan, to be permanently killed the demon hunter must be killed in the twisting nether. Summoning -''' Can summon a massive felbat usually used as a mount '''Symbol Magic: Demonic Wards - Demon hunters tattoos give them 20% damage reduction. they can also further empower them by adding 30% magic resistance on top of that for short period of time. They can also mark a target with fiery symbols causing them to be burned and deal less damage to the demon hunters Sigils: *'Sigil of Fire' - Will create a rune on the ground that after 1 second will explode in fel fire. *'Sigil of Misery' - Will create a rune that after 1 will cause anyone caught in it to run in fear. *'Sigil of Silence' - Will create a rune that after 1 will explode preventing everyone caught in the explosion to cast spells for 6 seconds *'Sigil of Chains' - Will create a rune that after 1 second will pull everyone near it towards its center Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hunters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Fear Users Category:Rune Users Category:Elves Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Warcraft Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Glaive Users Category:Characters